lachs_imaginationfandomcom-20200215-history
Talvostin
The Great City of Talvostin '''or else known as '''The Jewel of Salantas is the most powerful city in all of the Middle Lands and Salantas. The city is known for it's great defensive walls and all of the artefacts that have been stored in Talvostin. The city is the successor to the Old City in terms of size, population, diverse cultures and artefacts that have been found by Talvostin explorers. History The Thadrimul Cities The city of Talvostin and the other cities in the Middle were all modified versions of the Thadrimul cities after the Thadrimuls abandoned their cities during the Kulkrathar Wars. Talvostin was built upon an ancient Thadrimul ruin and upon it's completion Kuskar Divan Runol VI was named mayor and founder of the city. Five Sieges of Talvostin Talvostin has been attacked five times with even parts of the city being destroyed has never fallen to enemy hands First Siege of Talvostin This first attacks was from an Urthaantim tribe who were ignorant to believe that they could take on a mighty city of Talvostin. Although the siege did last a year and there were casualties on Talvostin’s side the tribe was unsuccessful and were completely wiped as a result of the siege. Second Siege of Talvostin The Dark Dragon and several demons starts raging across western Salantas and his next target is the city of Talvostin. The Dark Dragon along with several demons attacked the city in a siege that would last for seven years. In the second year one of Talvostin’s walls was destroyed and demons made it further into the city and after five years the Dark Dragon was driven back and all of the demons were killed. Third Siege of Talvostin It has been nearly a hundred years since the last siege started now the Kingdom of Kelstumon led by Viret attacked the cities in the Middle Lands and one of those cities was Talvostin. Kuskar Divan Runol VII was prepared for this attack although this was going to be a tough battle and Kuskar knew it. The army attacked Talvostin and manages to destroy the first and nearly the second wall however the defenders manages to stave off the attack by calling in reinforcements from other cities and so Talvostin won but barely. Fourth Siege of Talvostin This times marked the event called the City States War when the cities of the Middle Lands fought each other as a result of the Kelstumon invasion. Talvostin was no exception and sent forces to attack other cities but none dared to attack Talvostin itself saved for it’s rival Narcind which suffered terribly by the Kelstumon Invasion. Narcind wanted revenge on Talvostin for failing to support them in their time of need and so sent a large army to destroy Talvostin. The Wilgreth named Dorionos also sensing potential allied with Narcind and gave them air support in the form of the Wilgreth themselves. When the siege occurs it was bad for Talvostin as the Wilgreth attacked the tops of the walls destroying the defending army. After the mayor was killed a new mayor named Kuskar Divan Runol VIII becomes the new mayor of Talvostin. With the leadership of Kuskar the attackers started to loose as Kuskar used the Azinstal artefact against the attackers devastating their army. Eventually the Narcind leader is captured and taken prisoner forcing the rest of the army to retreat beck to where they came from. With this victory Narcind surrenders and eventually the City States War ends. Fifth Siege of Talvostin Azinstal Artefact Discovery A team of archaeologists led by Kuskar VII discovered something ancient and was later to be turned out as an Azinstal artefact. This now confirms that the Azinstal Empire had visited and possibly settled in Salantas such an artefact had not been discovered before and all the people knew of the Azinstal Empire was that it was a powerful empire that existed eons ago. This discovery reached all across Salantas including the Kingdom of Kelstumon who sought the artefact themselves which eventually led to the Third Siege of Talvostin. City States War The City States War was a period of twenty six years of in fighting between the cities of the Middle Lands. The City States War was caused by the Kelstumon Invasion as several cities were attacked and nearly destroyed this broke any relations with the other cities for good. As each city was defending itself including Talvostin which had a large Siege take place a few decades prior to the war. Narcind and Talvostin hated each other during the war Narcind even attacked with the help of the corrupted Wilgreth led by Dorionos. All of the cities were nearly destroyed in the war and these cities decided to make a truce to stop this war although rivalries did still exist they didn’t turn into all out war. The Legends of the Hollogrost Knights Location Talvostin is located on the western side of Salantas and on the far west of the Middle Lands being the most western city in the Middle Lands. It is also located south west of the Old City and the Branch of Enngrasil, the city is also east of the Argulumon Civilisation. Layout The city is an octagonal shape with an outer wall surrounding the city and the inner wall protecting the center of the city. In between the outer and inner wall is the city where the people live and work, the city is divided into four districts led by a district leader. Beyond the second wall is the city centre where the rich live and in the centre of the city center is the mayor’s hall where the mayor lives and any one can enter it with permission given. Leadership and Roles Mayor The Mayor is the leader of Talvostin and is elected every time the previous mayor dies several reincarnations of Kuskar have all became mayor in the past and is currently ruled by Kuskar Divan VIII. The Wealthy These are the rich descendant from those who originally built Talvostin and are located in the city center where they live in splendor and have their own private armies to defend them. District Leader These are the leaders of the common people in the outer city and have all authority within the outer city and answer only to the mayor himself. Talvostin Guards They are Hollogrost Knights who for generations have protected Talvostin against numerous enemies and Talvostin would have likely fallen if it weren’t for the guard. They were given the duty of protection by the mayor himself as they were heroes to Talvostin. Talvostin Militia These are the defenders of Talvostin and are willing to give up their lives for the Jewel of Salantas they are different from the Talvostin Guard as they are an official force and they are not Hollogrost Knights but they do their best. Commoner They are the average person who works jobs and give money to the city for their protection despite them all living in the outer city they are able to enter the central city and mayor’s hall with given permission by the district leader. Category:Cities Category:Settlements